Costume Day
by kayoi1234
Summary: The school, for some strange reason, decided "Hey, lets make the kids dress up as characters from various franchises and they have to act like them!"


**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Nior. Nor anything else mentioned.**

 **AN: Blame the bloody internet...**

"Costume Day?" Marinette inquired, confused.

"Yes, Costume day. The whole of the school body is required to dress up as a character from film, books, TV shows, music, History, the like." Madame Bustier explained.

"Is there a catch?" Nathaniel piped up, listening for once.

"Yes, here is actually. You must act as and stay in as your character for the whole day."

"Oh..."

"Well, it will be held in a month's time, I hope this class will have fun with this! Think of it as an End of Term treat. Class dismissed!"

Marinette packed her things away, and she barely grabbed a good hold on her bag, Alya began dragging her out.

"Girl! This is going to be awesome! We get to dress and act for a whole day!" Alya exclaimed.

"Yeah...awesome..." Marinette said awkwardly not knowing if she should say anything else.

 _"Costume Day huh? I wonder..."_ Marinette thought to herself, as Alya bid farewell and went home.

-LINE BREAK-

A month had passed and Marinette stood in her room, tugging the sleeves of her costume. "Tikki? Do you think I can pull this off?" Marinette asked the small kawami.

Tikki flew around Marinette and saying "It looks very good Marinette!"

Marinette had decided to dress as Homura Akemi from _Puella Magi Madoka Magica._ She had made the dress and stockings herself, and had bought the shoes. She even had let her hair out of the usual pigtails and clipped on hair extensions, and had run costume dye through the normally blue hair. She had a store bought replica of the shield strapped to her arm and a fake, plastic gun in her bag.

Giving a sigh, she picked up her bags, letting Tikki fly into her school bag (since her purse would wreck the look of the costume) and headed off to school, for once, being early.

-LINE BREAK-

Arriving at school she was one of the first few to arrive, and she sat in her seat, waiting for everyone else.

As everyone else began to trickle in she could see Alya had come as Mami Tomoe from the same franchise, someone came in wearing a Silver Skull mask and a long hooded cloak that was in tatters, the cloak shifted, showing a hint of Kevlar. Other came in, wearing costumes from various franchises (Chloe, to everyone surprise, did not come as Ladybug, but rather Lily, who was a Vocaloid)

However, Adrian was the real Kicker.

He had strutted into the room, wearing an _impeccable_ replica of the Ladybug suit, including the mask and everything.

Everyone had turned to Marinette, expecting her to go red, splutter, break character, and trip.

Instead she did none of the things and she kept a mask of emotionless on her face and stared at the board (that suit had left _nothing_ to imagination)

And from that point, people did not see Adrian as the cool son of the head of Agreste Industries.

No, instead, people saw him as a weird, Ladybug obsessed guy who took it too far.

As the teacher walked in, she said "As I call out the roll, I want you to stand up and introduce yourself _as your character_. Understood?"

There was a murmur of "Yes Madame Bustier" and roll call began.

"Adrian Agreste"

He stood up and said "I'm Ladybug!" before being forced back down.

"Alix Kubdel"

Alix stood up and said "My name is Tsuobi Kido." She said quietly and sat back down.

"Alya Crésaire"

Alya stood up and said "Mami Tomoe here" before sitting back down.

"Chole Bourgeois"

Chole stood up, flicked her hair and said "My name is Lily." Before sitting back down with a huff.

"Ivan Bruel"

Ivan stood up and yelled "I am Groot!" before sitting down.

"Juleka Couffaine"

Juleka stood up and said "My name is Victorique de Blois." And sat back down, a blank look on her face.

"Kim Chiến Lê"

Kim stood up in all of his glory and said "My name is Captain America 'mam" before sitting back down, leaning the large shield on the side of his desk.

"Marinette Dupian-Cheng"

Marinette stood up, and said "I'm Homura Akemi. It's nice to meet you." in an even, flat, tone, her face revealing nothing.

"Max Kanté"

Max stood up, gave a huge grin and said "Hello! I'm the Doctor!" before sitting back down.

"Mylene Harpèle"

Mylene stood up, before saying "Hello, My name is Russia, da?" she said, holding a shovel in one hand, before sitting back down.

"Nathaniel Kurtzberg"

Nathaniel stood up, and said, slightly muffled by his scarf "Name's Netherlands." before sitting back down.

"Nino Lahiffe"

The hooded figure stood up, so Marinette figured that was Nino, pulled out a replica of a gun, and in a low, gravelly voice, he said" The name I share with this weapon... Death Gun!" before sitting back down.

"Rose Lavillant"

Rose stood up and said "I am Tauriel of Mirkwood." Before sitting back down.

"Sabrina Raincomprix"

Sabrina stood up and said, "My name is Hungary" she said, as she brandished a large frying pan.

Today was going to be very interesting...

 **AN: WTF did I just come up with?**


End file.
